


Support When It Is Needed:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: McDanno/Grace Files [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Death, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Support, Tragedy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: The Five-O is put to the test, when Grace needs them the most, Danny & Steve are fighting their attraction for each other, They get some help from some unlikely sources, Will they succeed in helping Grace?, Are they gonna get together?, Stay Tuned, This one is a tearjerker!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This part of my "McDanno/Grace Files" Series, Read that one first, & enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Accident:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: The Five-O is put to the test, when Grace needs them the most, Danny & Steve are fighting their attraction for each other, They get some help from some unlikely sources, Will they succeed in helping Grace?, Are they gonna get together?, Stay Tuned, This one is a tearjerker!!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This part of my "McDanno/Grace Files" Series, Read that one first, & enjoy!!!*

*Summary: The Five-O is put to the test, when Grace needs them the most, Danny & Steve are fighting their attraction for each other, They get some help from some unlikely sources, Will they succeed in helping Grace?, Are they gonna get together?, Stay Tuned, This one is a tearjerker!!!!*

 

 

*Author's Note: This part of my "McDanno/Grace Fikes" Series, & Read that one first, & enjoy!!!*

 

It was a beautiful night, Grace Williams was so happy, cause her mother told her that she could spend as much time as she wants with her father, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & her ohana, She was finishing up supper with her stepfather, Stan Edwards, & her mother, Rachel, at a great seafood restaurant. The Little Girl has no idea, that her life would change forever.  
  
  
Rachel smiled, as she watched her daughter contently look out the window, She turned to her husband, "Honey, We did the right thing by staying, & we owe Steve & Danny so much for this new position, that you got with the Governor, We should have them over for dinner", Stan agreed, & said with a dazzling smile, "Yeah, We do, Call them & set it up", They made their way into the traffic.  
  
  
They were laughing, & enjoying each other's company, When all of sudden, A Truck comes out at high speed, & was making it's way towards them, Rachel exclaimed, "Stan, Look out !", as she saw it, She & Grace screamed, as Stan manvuered the car, & it hit a concrete railing. They were all unconcious.  
  
  
Grace woke up & found herself on a backboard, she saw that Stan & Rachel were on the ground, bleeding & unresponsive, "MOMMY, STEPSTAN, PLEASE WAKE UP !", But nothing was happening, & the paramedics looked at sadly at the little girl, & at each other, They nodded, & covered Stan, & Rachel up. Duke Lukela was on scene, & he saw Grace was struggling to get free, He calmed her down, by saying this.  
  
  
"Grace, It's ok, You are safe, I am so sorry for your loss, Keki, What could I do to help you feel better ?", The HPD Officer asked softly, Grace looked at him with teary eyes, & said, "I want my Danno, & ohana, Bring them here, Please bring them here", She sobbed hard, & she cried herself to sleep after awhile. Duke said explaining to the paramedics, "Her father is Detective Danny Williams of Five-O, & her ohana is part of it, I am gonna call him", The Paramedics nodded gratefully, & left him alone with the terrified little girl for a couple of minutes.  
  
  
Duke checked on her, & was satisfied that she was only sleeping, He kissed her cheek, & said, "Sleep well, Keki", He sighed, & went to a spot, so he can make his phone call, & he was dreading making this call, & he choked up a bit, when Danny answered, "Duke, What's up, Buddy ?", The HPD Officer cleared his throat, & told him the news.  
  
  
"Danny, There is no easy way to say this... But there was an accident, Grace is ok, But Stan & Rachel Edwards are dead, I am so sorry", Danny lets out a sob, that broke the Older Man's heart, Duke gave him all of the details that he knew, & said, "She would be taken to Queens, She wants you, Steve, Kono, & Chin there", Danny said with determination, "We will be there, Please don't let her out of your sight", The Hawaiian HPD Officer assured him that he won't & they hung up at the same time, He went back to stand guard near Grace's gurney.


	2. One: Hospital & Making Better:

Danny got off the phone with Duke, & he looked at Commander Steve McGarrett, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, He let some tears fall from his eyes, & he said choking out the words, "Grace was involved in a car accident, Rachel & Stan are dead", The Five-O Commander put a comforting hand on his shoulder, & said, "I am so sorry, Danno, Let's go see our girl", Kono & Chin nodded in agreement, & they headed off to the hospital.  
  
  
Dr. Connelly, who was assigned to Grace's case, made sure that everything was ok with her patient, she gave her some pain medication, & something to relax her, & stop her crying, when she came in, Leaning to whisper into her ear, "Don't worry, Grace, Your ohana are on the way", she rubbed circles on her back, & once she was satisfied that Grace is relaxed, & sleeping. She went to do her rounds, & wait for Five-O to arrive.  
  
  
Danny & the others arrived in a hurry, They were directed to a waiting room where Duke was waiting, They exchanged quick hugs, & the Hawaiian Officer said simply, "It was an accident, Danny, The Driver was so exhausted from the late shift, He fell asleep at the wheel, & did not see Stan's car coming at him, so he could stop in time, I am so sorry, Danny, Guys, Do you want to talk to him ?", Steve said with a nod, "Definitely", Duke led them to where the injured driver was.  
  
  
The Driver had tears in his eyes, & kept chanting, _**"I am so sorry, So sorry"**_ , Then he talked to Five-O, made them understand better what had happened, Danny laid a hand on the driver's uninjured shoulder, & said, "I forgive you, Now forgive yourself, You were making a living for your family, I can't not hate you for that", The Driver smiled, & said, "Thank you, Detective Williams", They left him alone, & went back to the waiting room for any updates on their precious little girl.  
  
  
Dr. Connelly came out & smiled at Five-O, "This must be Grace's ohana", she said, They nodded & smiled tiredly at her. The Doctor directed them to some chairs, & said, "Grace is gonna recover just fine", which made the team sighed in a huge relief, She continued, "But it's the emotional part that I am concerned about, Just watch out for depression, mood swings, & lost of eating, The Road to recovery is love & support", The Five-O nodded, & told her this.  
  
  
"She is gonna get that & more, Doc, We love her & would lay our lives down for her", The Navy Seal stated, Danny nodded in agreement, "She would not be around anyone, but her ohana & friends", Chin said, "We will watch her like a hawk", & Kono added, "I will also make sure that I am around more for her, as a role model", she looked over to Danny, who smiled, & mouthed, _ **"Thank you"**_ , & Steve nodded, indicating that it won't be a problem.  
  
  
The Doctor smiled, knowing that this group of people would do a great job in helping Grace recover, She led them to her room, & said, "If you have any questions for me, Nurse Campbell knows where to find me", They nodded in gratitude, & she left to continue her rounds & work. They surrounded Grace, Steve took a hand, & said, "We are here, Gracie, You are not alone", Danny nodded, & said, "That's right, Auntie Kono & Uncle Chin are here too, We love you so much, Monkey", Kono said with a sad smile, as she leaned in & kissed the little girl's forehead, "Grace, As soon as you wake up, Me & Uncle Chin are gonna get you the biggest shaved ice in the world...Right, Uncle Chin ?", she looked at Chin.  
  
  
"That's right, We will, But we want to see you wake up, & show us those beautiful eyes", The Hawaiian Lieutenant said, as he kissed her too, "But there is no rush, Sweetheart, We will be here, & make everything better for you again", Steve said, Suddenly he felt a hand on his, & he saw Danny looking at him, & smiled. Kono & Chin saw this, & smiled. They knew that their two friends were dancing around their feelings, & there was sexual tension, Even Grace noticed it !, The Hawaiian Cousins hope that Steve & Danny get their acts together, so they can be a family with Grace.


	3. Two: Being There & Realizing:

Kono & Chin decided to go & pick up some food for them all, & Grace, Steve was keeping Danny company, & the blond muttered, "This is a nightmare", as he was watching his little girl sleep, Steve wished that he could make it better for the most two important people that means everything in the world to him, But he realizes he can't, "We will help her get through this, Danno", he whispered into his ear, as he put a supportive hand on his shoulder, Danny gave it a grateful pat, & felt so lucky to have Steve in his life, & his young daughter's life.  
  
  
Kono & Chin returned, & they ate silently, as they kept watch over the little girl, They were worried about how Grace would deal with everything, Danny suddenly lets out the overdue emotion out, & said as he sobs, "I don't what to do now, How am I ever gonna help Gracie through this ?", Steve said soothingly as he hugs him, "You & she are gonna stay at my house, No arguing, I will be there for whatever you & she needs, So will Kono & Chin", Danny looked over at his friends, who smiled, & nodded without hestiation, Kono said, "Just call on us, Brah", Chin said agreeing, "We will be there for you", Suddenly they were startled by a low moan in front of them.  
  
  
"Monkey ?, Baby, It's Danno, We are all here, Please open your eyes for us", The Little Girl slowly opened her eyes, & looked at her ohana, She was glad to see them, & suddenly she sobbed, "My Step Stan & Mommy are dead", Danny just comforted her with a hug, & kiss, as tears of his own were falling down his face, "We are so sorry, Baby", Steve said, "Yeah, Munchkin, We are here for you", Kono said, "No matter if it is to scream out, or cry, We will be here for you", Chin said, "We love you, Sweetie", Grace just smiled, "I love you more, Guys", She told them that she was hungry, & they fixed her a plate.  
  
  
They spent the time telling Grace funny stories about certain cases, The Little Girl just chuckled, & the team just love to hear that, It was music to their ears. Grace announced, "I am sleepy", Danny said with a smile, "Then rest, Beautiful, We will be here", Kono & Chin offered to go to HQ, & make arrangements for Rachel, & Stan to be brought over to the Morgue, which Danny was grateful, & told them, "Thanks", & he headed back to Steve & Grace. He saw Steve humming a song, as Grace was going into a deeper sleep, It just made his heart swell, that his partner loved his little girl, & him so much for doing that.  
  
  
Danny really took a good look at Steve, & he saw how attractive he looked, as he was taking care of his daughter, **"God, I can't be thinking about that, He is my best friend, & partner, I can't be thinking about him like that"**, he thought to himself. Another thought of jumping the Five-O Commander's bones entered his mind, & he willed himself to calm down, & walked back over to his favorite people.  
  
  
Steve smiled, & saw Danny coming back to him, He was so grateful for the former New Jersey native entering his life, He had some dirty thoughts about his best friend, & feelings too, He decided not to act on them, cause he did not want to lose him or the precious little girl that entered his life. "I appreciate you letting us stay with you, Steve, Grace loves the beach in front of your in the back of your house, & you", The Former Seal said with a dazzling smile, that made Danny weak in the knees, "It's nothing, Remember, Danno, Ohana", Danny smiled, & the two men talked for a bit more, then fell asleep along with Grace.  
  
  
Kono & Chin grabbed a couple of things for Grace, & Danny, then stopped at the store, cause Steve wants to do a cookout, It turned out to be a great success, & Grace came out more out of her shell, & did all of the things, that she normally did. She & Danny fell asleep during a movie, Kono & Chin took that as their cue to leave, Steve showed them out, & went back into the den, & smiled at the father/daughter duo sleeping, & he closed everything down, & laid next to them, joining them in a peaceful slumber for the first time in a couple of days.  
  



	4. Three: Outburst & Announcing Grandparents' Visit:

Steve & the others personally made sure that Rachel & Stan were taking care of personally, Max made sure that all of tramua was covered up, & also made sure that their wishes were carried out, Everyone was on the phone, & taking care of their tasks, They were also worried about Grace, & how she is holding up. Danny has a feeling that it won't be long before she breaks, & lashes out at anyone or anything that stands in her way.  
  
  
  
Steve finished his phone call with Governor Denning, & said to the others, "The Govenor is gonna make sure that the press stays out of our way, & Grace's, Plus, We are guaranteed a two week vacation, that is due to us", Kono was shocked, & asked,. "Two weeks, What did you do, Sell your soul ?", The Five-O Commander chuckled, "No, I promised him a free meal with us next time, when he stops in HQ", Chin said with a smile, "We can give him more than that, Brah", Steve noticed that Danny did not say a word, & the gang went next to him, & saw what he was staring at.  
  
  
"Danno, She is gonna be fine, It might take awhile, But she will be fine", Steve said soothing rubbing his friend's back, Kono said agreeing, "Like we said,  ohana, We will be there for you", Chin said, "Count on it", Danny said with a sigh, "I wish I could just take the pain away from her, I hate to see her like this", Steve, Chin, & Kono engulfed him in a group hug, "We know, Danny, we know," Steve said softly, as he looked on, & saw the sad little girl sitting alone.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Grace was thinking about the fun stuff that she did with her mother, & it made her even sadder, cause she isn't there with her, The Little Girl wiped her tears, & said to the sky, "Why did you & Step Stan leave me, Mommy ?, I miss & love you so much", she led out some fresh tears, & just lets out her frustration out. "Grace, Are you ok ?", Kono asked, Grace gasped, cause she did not hear her family come out, Chin said, "We are here for you, Sweetheart, You can tell us anything", Grace got angry, & said shouting, "NO, I WANT MY MOMMY, NOT YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE !!!", She ran back into the house & headed straight for her bedroom.  
  
  
Danny sobbed, & said, "I am a fucking failure as a father", Kono said gently, "No, Danny, You are not, Grace is letting out some steam, It's Nattural", Chin said agreeing with his young cousin, "Yeah, Buddy, She will calm down, & apologize, We will forgive her, & help her recover from this", The Five-O Commander said, "We will be there for her, Cause that is what ohana does for each other", They all sat down, & composed themselves, & try to enjoy the beautiful scenery in front of them. They are hoping that Grace will be ok, & talked to them about it, Steve got on the phone & arranged for Adam to visit, Everyone thought it was a good idea.  
  
  
Grace laid down for a half hour, She was going through her mind of what her recent actions brought, She felt so bad for yelling at her ohana, & especially her Danno, & she wants to make it right, & she knew just how to do that. She slowly went outside, & found them smiling at her, as she approaches them, "I am so sorry for yelling, It's not your fault, I did not mean what I said", Chin & Kono each hugged her, The Hawaiian Beauty said, "It's ok, Kiddo, We understand that you are missing your mom, We might not know how it feels, But we understand", Chin said, "It's not ok to keep things bottled up, We love you no matter what, Talk to us when you are ready", Danny said concurring, "That's right, Monkey, We love you, Uncle Steve & Uncle Adam wants to take you to a special place tomorrow," The Little Girl got excited, which pleased everyone, Steve said with a chuckle, "Good to see you excited, Munchkin",  Grace said, "Can we go to Kamekona's ?, I want to treat you to a shaved ice", Steve & team loves the sound of that, & they headed for their favorite hangout.  
  
  
Kamekona got their orders in, as soon as they showed up, & he personally brought out Grace's, which was a large one, & it made the little girl go wide-eyed, He said with a smile, "For my favorite keki", & left. They talked about Rachel, & Stan's funeral, Grace loves the arrangements, & asked, "Can we give them a traditional hawaiian funeral ?, Everyone chimed in with a, "yes", Danny got a phome call, & smiled at the end of it, The Blond turned to his daughter, & said to her, "Grandma Taylor, Nana & Papa Williams are coming for a visit, & they can't wait to see you", Grace smiled happily, cause she gets to spend some time with her grandparents, Steve & the others could not wait to meet them all, The Seal was glad that he had an addition put on the house, & he offered for them to stay at the house, Danny was grateful, & felt like everything will be ok.


	5. Four: Grandparents Arrive & Confessions:

By the end of the week, Five-O had Steve's house all cleaned up & ready to go, Grace noticed that her uncle was a little bit nervous about Rachel's Mother, she hugged him around the waist, & said with a smile, "Don't worry, Uncle Steve, She will love you", The Navy Seal bent down, & embraced her, He said smiling, "Thank you, Gracie, That made me feel so much better", & they went outside to relax with the others.  
  
  
They were talking about what is gonna happen after the services for Rachel & Stan are over, Danny said, "This is gonna be only temporary", which shocked Kono, Chin, & Grace, Steve felt like he had been punched in the gut, "I thought you liked here, I am sorry I just assumed", He went to the chairs by the water.  
  
  
Kono said angrily, "That was cold, Brah, Really cold", Chin nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Don't you that man would walk through fire for you & Grace ?", Grace added with a glare, & said exclaiming, "Fix it !", Danny said sadly, "I know, I was not thinking, I just shot off my mouth, I did not mean to hurt him", He went down to fix things between his best friend, & secret crush.  
  
  
Steve looked at him, & said, "I am so sorry, Danno, For my controlling nature", Danny shook his head, & said, "No, I am sorry, You are being so great, I don't even appreciate or you, Forgive me ?, Me & Grace would love to move in forever", Steve gave his best melting smile, which Danny was glad to see, They walked back with arms around their waists, The others were glad to see that everything is ok.  
  
  
Danny's Parents & Rachel's Mother came on the same flight, with one stopover, Steve said, "It's great to see you under these circumstances, Mr. & Mr. Williams", Patrick Williams said to the Navy Seal, "Son, I told you, It's Mom or Dad, or Pop or Ma, Call us that or we will kick your ass", Clara Williams said agreeing, "Please do that", & she said to Chin & Kono, "That goes for you too", Kono & Chin both nodded, Gloria Taylor said, "I like to be called, Gloria", The Team nodded, Grace came out, like a bolt of energy, & hugged her grandparents, & gave them the tour of the house.  
  
  
After a day of being together, & Grace was safe asleep in her bedroom, The Williams & Gloria got to know Steve & the team better, "Now, I know why my daughter & Stan loved you all so much, You guys are great people, Plus, Grace loves you so much", Gloria said smiling, Marco nodded in agreement, "Simply the best, I could not thinking any group of people better than you to be with Grace", Filomenia said with smile, "You got that right", They also noticed that Steve & Danny are acting strange around each other, So the Grandparents told them to talk it out, &  had Kono & Chin help them with dessert & coffee, while giving the men some privacy.  
  
  
  
"Danno, I loved you for so long, I don't know when it started, But you & Gracie are the best thing that ever happened to me, since I came back home, I know that you are the missing link to my happiness, so I just want to let you know, I would protect you til the day I die", Danny wiped a tear, that was trickling off of his face, & said clearing his throat, "Babe, You made this hell hole infested island, home & bearable, You are so good to me & my daughter, I loved you too for so long, But I was a coward for not saying a word, You are the bright sun, that makes my day better, I know that I could count on you, Even without asking, Just know that you won't be alone anymore, I am here for you, Til we leave this planet", Steve was emotional, & wiped his eyes, & Danny did the same to his once again,They calmed themselves down & composed themselves. Steve said with a smile, "I want to remember this moment as we shared our first kiss", Danny said agreeing with a smile, "Me too, Baby, me too", They shared a hot & passionate kiss, while Gloria, Eddie, Clara, Chin, & Kono cheered in the background.


	6. Five: The Calvary Is Here:

The Williamses & Gloria decided to go out on an outing, Chin & Kono volunteered to show them around, while Steve & Danny takes care of the last important details of Rachel & Stan's Memorial Service, Grace was a little bit nervous to be alone, Steve has a surprise for her. "Aunt Mary is gonna spend some time with you", That made the little girl very happy, When Mary came, they all said their "goodbyes" & went off to start their day.  
  
  
Grace asked her aunt, "Can we make a sandcastle ?", The Beautiful McGarrett said with a smile, "Sure, Let's build the biggest one", She went to get the supplies, & changed, while Grace changes too, Then they headed for the beach down in the front of the house, & they immediately went to start on their task. Mary said gently, "I am here for you, Gracie, Whenever you need to talk", The Little Girl smiled, & hugged her aunt, She said, "Thanks, Auntie Mary, I love you", Mary said smiling, "Right back at ya", & they continued their fun.  
  
  
Gloria & The Williamses had lunch with Chin & Kono, "Thank you so much for what you are doing for my daughter, She really loved you all, & was so relieved that she could find a great group of people to trust Grace with", Rachel's Mother said, "Well, We loved her & Stan, We would do anything for them, & now you", Kono said with a smile, Chin said agreeing, "Yes, Ohana forever", The Williamses said in unison, "Thank you for that", Gloria smiled in gratitude. They all paid for the lunch, which Kono & Chin are grateful, & they went on their day of sightseeing.  
  
  
It was nearly lunchtime, Grace told Mary that she was hungry, so they took a break from their project, & started to head for the house, when all of sudden, a group of reporters ambushed them, & starting to take pictures of Grace. The Little Girl was terrified, & started to sob, as Mary pulled her behind her, & protecting her. The Reporters were not listening to her, when she shouted, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE & OFF MY PROPERTY !!!", The Reporter, who had alot of balls, said with a confident smile, "You & What Army, Litttle Girl ?, First Ammendment Rights", They continued to bombarded Grace with alot of questions, & taking her picture.  Mary picked up Grace, & hurried into the house, She locked the door, & called the calvary in for help with the situation.  
  
  
Steve got Mary's call, as they were making their way to the florist, & he exclaimed, "What ? !, OK, We are on the way", He quickly explained the situation to Danny, & got on the phone with Kono & Chin, who promised to be there in a matter of minutes, "Goddamn, Reporters, I just hope Mary & Monkey are ok", Danny said, The Navy said assuring him, "They are, Mary has them locked up in that house, Like Fort Knox", Steve made a U-Turn, & increased the speed, cause they want to get to their love ones, as fast as they can.  
  
  
When they got to the scene, Gloria, Marco, & Filomenia remained in the car, where it's safe. Kono & Chin were approaching the reporters, Steve & Danny caught up to them, Chin fired off a round from his shotgun, & said angrily, "Next time, I won't miss, I will sic my cousin, Kono on you", Kono said, "Believe me, You don't want to mess with me, When it comes to ohana", She indicated to Steve & Danny, "These Guys, They would love nothing more, than make target practice out of you", Steve said promising, "You come here again, I will kill you, & bury you all in my back yard", Danny said backing him up, "He is a Seal, He knows what to do with a body, Now get the fuck out of here". They & the Grandparents went inside, where they were surrounded by hugs, that Mary & Grace gave them.  
  
  
That night, Everyone huddled together, & had a nice meal, The Team. Gloria, & the Williamses expressed how well Mary-Ann handled herself, Mary said chuckling, "I had a great teacher", she winked at Steve, who winked back in response, & hugged & kissed her on the top of her head.  Gloria said, " I am just glad that it didn't turn out worse", Everyone agreed, & they finished up with dessert, cleaned up, & went to bed, cause they are gonna have a busy time on their hands.


	7. Six: Special Place & Welcome To Parenthood:

Like Steve & Adam promised, Adam came over, he was greeted by the ohana, & he was touched by this, Kono kissed him, & said, "Thanks for doing this, Baby", The Handsome Businessman nodded, & said, "Gracie is important to you, & she is important to me too", Kono was glad that the men in her life had accepted her man, & they can be truly an ohana for life. Chin said pointing outside, "They are outside playing", Adam nodded & went back outside.  
  
  
Danny found Adam coming over to where he, Steve, Grace, & the Grandparents were playing in the yard, The Blond smiled, & shook Adam's hand, & hugged him, "Thanks for doing this man, She will be so thrilled to see you", The Asian Businessman smiled, & said, "I hope so", Steve smiled, as he saw Adam, & whispered something into Grace's ear, She went off like a bullet, she hugged her beloved uncle, & said, "I am so glad to see you, Uncle Adam", Adam gave her a tight hug, & said, "Me too, My Precious Angel, me too", She led him over to her grandparents, & made the introductions.  
  
  
They all went inside, & spent some time together, The Grandparents approved of Adam, & welcomed him like he was family, which pleased Kono very much, Grace asked her uncles, "Where are we going, Uncle Steve, Uncle Adam ?", Adam said waggling his eyebrows, "it's a super special place", Steve said agreeing, "Yep, Only you get to see it", That made the little girl feel so special.  
  
  
The two men & the little girl went off on their journey, Grace was so amazed by the beauty of the place, she said to her uncles, "Thank you for bringing me here", Adam said with a smile, "You're welcome, Child, Your Uncle Steve brought me here, Now we want to share it with you", She hugged her uncles, & the Navy Seal said, "This can be your thinking place, If you miss your mom or Stan, We will bring you here, OK ?", The Little Girl just nodded, & let out her emotions, Steve & Adam just comforted their niece, & made sure that she was ok, & that she can cry whenever she wants.  
  
  
When it was time to leave, Adam & Steve hugged Grace, & she clung on to them, as they made their way back to the car, She fell asleep, Adam & Steve both looked at the sleeping child, & at each other, "Mission Accomplished", Adam said, & the Five-O Commander  nodded & said, "Yep, I sure say it was", He started up the car, & they headed back to the house.  
  
  
Adam stayed for dinner, which delighted everyone, including Grace, Then when he left, everyone cleaned up & relaxed, Gracie called Steve "Daddy" for the first time, which shocked everyone, & she explained, "Danno is my Danno, Stan, Even though he loved me, brought me things, & was there for me, He did not really feel like a dad to me", she looked at Steve, "You are a dad to me, cause you are good to me & Danno, You make him happy, & You welcomed us into your heart, & home, I love you, Daddy", She said, as she hugged him tightly.  
  
  
"I love you too, Gracie, & Danno very much, I am gonna spend the rest of my life making you guys very happy to be with me", The Navy Seal vowed, & he hugged her as tightly, as she did. She asked, "Will you read me a story, please, Daddy ?", Everyone chuckled, Kono said smiling, "She's got you so whipped, Bossman", Chin said chuckling, "You know that you can not resist", Clara, Eddie, & Gloria said in unison exclaiming, "Welcome to the family !", Danny just smiled, & mouthed out, **_"Welcome to parenthood, Babe"_** , Steve just smiled back, as he followed his new daughter upstairs, to get her ready for bed, & to fill her request, by reading her favorite story to her.


	8. Seven: Catherine Arrives & The Talk:

Steve was afraid of approaching Catherine about him, & Danny not being a couple, He explained it to Danny's parents, & Gloria, They completely understood, & were supportive, They made plans to take Grace out for the day, so she could have some fun. Danny & Steve were gonna stay home, & wait for Catherine to come visit, & they are gonna break the news to her.  
  
  
Lieutenant Catherine Rollins was glad to be back home in Hawaii, she can not wait to see Steve & finally figure out what their relationship is, She knew that after talking to him, something is off, but she could not put her finger on it. He was not really talkative, & very distant, She also knew it had to be what is happening with Danny & Grace. She loves them too, & will be doing all that she could, to help them through this terrible tragedy.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Grace was having a ball with her grandparents, She said, "Nana, Grandma, Papa", as she was continuing to give them the tour of the island, She brought them over to where Flippa & Kamekona were, & she made the introductions, They made them an awesome lunch, & gave them a big mound of shaved ice, The Grandparents thanked them for it, & wanted to pay, but the cousins stopped them, & each said this to them.  
  
  
"You are ohana", Kamekona said, & Flippa said, "We love Gracie, Now we love you, & we are here for you", The Elders & Grace thanked them profusely, & told them that they would see them at the service, Meanwhile Catherine showed up the house, Steve said to Danny, "Here goes nothing", & he went to let her in. The Navy Beauty was surprised to see Danny sitting close to Steve, & the Five-O Commander said to his now former lover, & friend, "Catherine, We have to talk", & leads her outside, where Danny is watching the whole thing from the window.  
  
  
Steve explained about falling in love with Danny, she said with a smile, "I am not surprised, When you give your heart, You give it full, I will have to beat the women off with a stick, cause you guys are so hot, I am definitely gonna remember the good times, I want you as a friend or nothing at all, Danny too", The Navy Seal hugged her, & then let out a sigh of relief, He gave an "thumbs up" to a smiling Danny from her back.  
  
  
Danny thought to himself, **"I am so glad that went well"** , & smiled as Steve & Catherine entered the house, She hugged, & kissed Danny on the cheek, she said with a smirk, "Anytime, You want tips on how to drive him crazy in bed, Call me", Steve blushed & they laughed in response, Danny said, "Please stay for dinner, Catherine ?", Steve said encouraging, "We insist", Catherine smiled, & said, "I would love to", & they all went in the kitchen, & prepared dinner.  
  
  
Chin & Kono came by after closing down HQ for awhile, The Grandparents & Grace showed up, & they had a wonderful dinner. The Williams & Gloria loved Catherine, & that was such a relief to Steve, & Danny, they accepted her as family, when they were relaxing afterwards, Catherine invited Danny to walk with her along the beach, "Be good to him, or I will fucking castrate you", The Blond Detective reassured her, "Babe, We will be good to each other", The Navy Beauty nodded, & was satisfied with his answer, they hugged, & continued their walk along the beach by moonlight.


	9. Eight: Greatest Ohana & The Service: Last Part & Epilogue:

The Service came, No one was really prepared for it, especially Danny, He was feeling guilty that he was finally happy, & living the life that he wanted with the person, that he loves with all his heart. He sobbed softly, but Steve woke up & heard his lover, The Five-O Commander just simply comforted him, as the blond was telling him his feelings, & Steve said soothingly, as he wiped his tears away.  
  
  
"Rachel would want you to be happy, She & you finally worked everything out for Grace's sake, I mean that little girl is happy, But now it's not time for negative feelings & guilt, It should be about the good times that you shared, & finally getting along with Stan", Danny nodded, & said with a smile, "How did you get so smart ?", The Navy Seal said chuckling, "By watching you all of these past 2 years", Danny chuckled too, They made passionate love to the point of driving each other to the edge, then they got up, dressed for the service, & had breakfast with their ohana.  
  
  
Grace was sitting with her Aunt Catherine, Kono, & Uncle Adam, & Chin, She spotted her fathers, & she hugged them, & said, "I love you both so much", They each kissed & hugged her, "We love you too, Gracie", the two men said in unison, & they joined the others for breakfast, Clara, Eddie, & Gloria joined them a few minutes later, & they all chatted about something pleasant for once, instead of what had been going on.  
  
  
They arranged for two services, The Formal one was so beautiful, & it was just what Stan & Rachel would had wanted, The Grandparents had to leave unforunately, but promises of future visits, & vacations were made, which pleased everyone, including Grace, "We love you", Clara, Eddie, & Gloria said in unison. They drove the Grandparents to the airport, & saw them off, til their plane left Hawaii for good.  
  
  
Later that night, A BBQ was arranged at Adam's, cause he wanted to feel useful, He said encouraging them to his deck, "Please, Sit & Enjoy", which they did, Kono kissed him, & said, "Thanks, Baby", The Five-O Ohana felt relaxed for the first time, since their ordeal had happened. Later that night, Danny practically ripped his lover's clothes off of his body, & said pleading, "Please, Steven, please remind me what it feels like to be alive", Steve could not deny his lover anything, took him body & soul.  
  
  
Steve used all of his tricks, & attacked Danny with vigor, They moved together as one, & they were like each other's cure, to battle their addiction, They were not letting up on each other, & driving each other crazy to the edge, Steve & Danny were panting, & flushed by the time they were done, "I love you, Danno", The Seal said with a smile, Danny smiled & said, "Right back at you, Babe", They fell asleep holding each other, & protecting each other from the nightmares.  
  
  
Grace started to smile more & more, especially when Kamekona & Flippa arranged a traditional Hawaiian service for Rachel, & Stan, Five-O let their friends know, that they have unlimited favors, that they ask for, just because they made the little girl happy. When they were relaxing, "We have the greatest ohana in the world", Grace said from her spot on Steve's lap, & Danny said with a smile, "We sure do, Monkey", Adam said declaring, "We will be there for each other", Kono nodded in agreement, "Always & Forever", Catherine said, "No questions asked", Chin said, "The Love that we have for each other, it would help us through everything & anything", Steve nodded, & said, "We just gotta believe in it". Grace said with a grin, "We will, I love you, Guys", & the adults declared their love for the little girl, & they went on with their evening.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
